Several types of pipe welding clamps have been used in the art for clamping together pipe ends for welding. Clamps of the general type herein disclosed and claimed have been used in the art, wherein axially movable members are connected to radially movable clamps by toggle linkages. But in such devices, no adequate means for spacing of the pipe ends for welding has been supplied. This apparatus provides a pipe end spacing means wherein the pipe spacing is controlled at circularly spaced points adjacent the pipe walls so that the pipe spacing is accurate around the entire peripheries of the pipes.